


The Five Steps to Love

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Eomer is great(ful), F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War of the Ring, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Eowyen and Faramir fall in love in the Healing Houses of Gondor, doing their best to dodge Eomer in the meantime.





	

Attraction

 

Faramir awoke to silence. Not complete silence, like the calm before a storm, but the peace after a swell. They must have won the battle, considering he was lying in soft sheets with a gentle breeze wafting though an open window on the wall next to him.

The Healing Gardens; that's where he was; in Gondor. Sitting up ever so slowly, Faramir exhaled softly, wincing as sore and stiff muscles protested the movements. How long had he been unconscious?

Gazing absentmindedly out the window, the brunette noticed someone wandering through the flowers, shaded by the ancient trees caressing the mid-morning sky. She had long, blonde hair with bangs that were braided to create a circlet around the crown of her head. Cascading down her form, a simple yet elegant emerald dress flowed to her bare feet.

'How strange', his muddled mind pondered, 'she has no shoes. I bet the path is still cool from last night'

Turning, the girl finally faced Faramir, not noticing the man in the window. Though she stared intently, it seemed the object of her interests was somewhere far off.

Faramir decided she was probably one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

"Eowyen!"

Snapping almost violently out of her thoughts, Eowyen turned to give a small smile to the man trotting towards her. Gently taking hold of one of her arms, the blonde contorted his face into a grimace of concern, looking into her eyes to ask, "Is it better? Are you alright?"

She glanced down, flashing a fleeting smile while nodding, "Yes, it's better Eomer. Please don't worry. Have they returned? Are they back from the gate?"

"They are in Rivendell by the sounds of it. They are all safe."

The girl sighed, leaning into the man's chest, "Thank goodness."

He merely nodded, stroking her hair with calloused hands as they stood.

Faramir sighed, beginning to slip back into the deep embrace of sleep.

'Eowyen, her name is Eowyen. Why does that seem so familiar?'

 

Romance

 

He awoke yet again, though, this time it was to warm afternoon sun. Sitting up gingerly, Faramir realized he could do so without nearly as much pain as last time.

Tentatively, the man rose out of bed, making his careful way to the closed door while leaning against whatever would give support. Wanting to be in the sunlight was always a vice of the brunette's that the healers had hated. He just felt better.

Faramir slowly made his way down the well-lit corridor, sliding a hand over the walls as nonchalantly as possible. Making it out the doors, he reveled in the sunshine, letting it dance across his skin, urging a smile to grace his lips.

Now to find a bench he could rest on in the glow.

It didn't take long. The intricately carved stone seats were spread about the gardens in abundance. Easing himself on still-sore muscles, Faramir relaxed, eyes closing as heat soaked into him. Not long after, the man slipped into a doze, easily settling in the pleasant air.

 

Waking to the cooling of evening, the brunette found himself on his back, staring up into the boughs of a birch. Rising from the stone, he stretched, coming to the idea that dinner wouldn't be an unwelcome event. Stepping forward, Faramir came face to face with the woman he had seen the day before as she rounded a bend.

Gasping slightly, the blonde came up short just before she ran into him, "Ah, forgive me. I did not see you there."

He smiled, waving it away, "There is nothing to forgive."

Bowing as far as he could without toppling over, the man introduced himself, "I am Faramir, son of Denethor, steward to the King. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blue eyes widening, she bowed herself, "I am Eowyen, daughter of Theodin, King of Rohan."

"Ah-ha. That would explain why I thought I recognized you. I visited your home long ago. I believe we were introduced."

She glanced down, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your visit."

"Well, it was quite some time ago; don't worry over it."

Hesitantly, holding out his arm, Faramir asked, "If you do not mind, may I join you? It seems that I have little for company except the trees."

Smiling gently, the woman took the arm offered, "Ah, but Lord Faramir, the trees are good company if you don't expect too much conversation."

He laughed, slowly beginning their walk, "If I were an elf, maybe. And, if you don't mind, I would be delighted if you called me Faramir."

Looking up to him, the lady nodded, "Then, to you, it is Eowyen."

They walked for some time, leisurely speaking of themselves and what they had done to end up in the healing houses.

 

As the sun set, Faramir leaned against the railings overlooking the white city, Eowyen standing next to him.

"We should most likely head in," the brunette stated, "before the healers start fretting over us as they always do."

Sighing inaudibly, the lady watched as he stood up, "Then I shall see you when we meet next, Faramir."

Slowly, with all the courage he could muster against such a lively woman, he gently took a hold of her non-injured arm, placing a meek kiss upon her cheek. Calmly straightening in front of her, he bowed, "It was wonderful to meet you. I would be honored if you would join me again here tomorrow, after breakfast."

Blushing lightly, Eowyen took interest in the flag-stones below them, "It would be a delight, Faramir."

He grinned, "Then goodnight to you, Lady Eowyen."

Intimacy

 

Brunette hair blowing softly in the breeze, Faramir stood at the same rails where he had been the night before, wondering if he could be so bold as to kiss Eowyen again. Good grief, the formidable woman had fought in the war he had slept right through.

"Good morning, Farmir"

Turning, he allowed a smile to spread across his face, "And good morning to you as well, Eowyen. I hope it finds you in good spirits."

A chuckle escaped her, "Now that I am out of that house, it does. It certainly seems as though you are in an amiable mood."

"Only because you were so kind as to come out with me. Shall we?"

If one had said that in company, all wounds are less, they would have been understating it for these weary companions.

The two meandered arm in arm, easily wandering away the morning until they went in search of lunch, which they were served inside.

"Eowyen?"

Stealing her gaze away from the man sitting across from her, the woman smiled, quickly inviting Eomer to join them, "Eomer, this is Lord Faramir. Faramir, this is my brother, Eomer."

Waving Faramir back into his seat before he could get up, the man explained, "It is nice to finally meet the steward of Gondor, but I could only stop by shortly. There is still much to do. I hope both of your recoveries are swift."

With that, the man strode away, leaving the two patients to find somewhere they could rest in the early-afternoon sun.

 

Faramir, still reagaining his strength, was beginning to tire as they viewed the setting sun. Quietly falling asleep, he ended up laying his head on a blonde-covered shoulder.

Passion

 

Waking up, the brunette found a starry sky above him, lit with the many torches ablaze in the city. Well, there were also a pair of light-blue eyes above him, accompanied by a growing smile, "Lord Faramir, you should know better than to wear yourself out too soon after recovering."

Blushing readily, Faramir began to sit up, but was promptly pused back down onto her lap by a firm hand, "Ah, well, when a lovely maiden is waiting for me in the morning, I find it hard to sleep well."

She raised a brow, "Oh, so you are blaming it on me?"

Laughter pooled from the man, "Oh, no! I would never."

They fell into silence as they stared at each other. Without really registering it, Eowyen leaned down to the point she was kissing Faramir, slowly and tentatively. Pulling back up, she found shock covering the brunette's face.

Quietly, Faramir brought his hand up, brushing it through the woman's loose tresses, sitting up gradually to face her. A coarse hand enveloped her cheek, tenderly holding her as he carefully placed a kiss on her lips.

That kiss turned into many as arms laced around Faramir's neck, placidly drawing him closer. Minutes passed by the time they pulled back. The man regarded her while tracing small circles into her cheek.

All of a sudden, Eowyen started giggling; quickly breaking out into full blown fits of mirth. Faramir was infected by it as he joined in, laughing until they had tears in their eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I think I've ruined the mood."

Hugging her to him, the brunette grinned, "Not at all, I think that was really quite appropriate. We were getting much too serious."

The two sat for a long while, cuddling in the shadowed city. Finally breaking apart, they wandered sleepily to their rooms, promising to meet the other as soon as they could drag themselves from bed.

Commitment

 

Faramir awoke late in the morning, pushing himself up to find breakfast still warm on the table next to him. Eating swiftly, he went in search of Eowyen's room, asking a healer for directions. He found it easily enough, knocking gently on the wood.

"Come in."

Slipping inside, the man noticed the blonde lounging in bed, smiling up at him, "I figured you'd be around soon. Feeling better rested?"

"Mmmhmmm," he hummed, softly plopping onto the bed next to her, "In fact, I'm feeling much better. I think it's because all of the kisses."

Inclining towards the amused lady, Faramir nuzzled into her neck.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, in fact, I think if there were more kisses, I'd get better even faster"

A chuckle reverberated through her, "Oh, and do you think we should test this theory, My Lord?"

Tipping his head back while sliding his arms around her waist, the brunette nodded, "Why, My Lady, I think that would be an excellent idea."

Biting back laughter, Eowyen bent down to place a peck on his lips, pressing more force into the next one. The blonde was casually pushed onto her back as Faramir sat next to her hip, leaning over with a grin plastered to his face.

Clicking, the door opened, "Eowyen, by chance did you hear about the-"

Wide blue eyes stared up from the bed, "Ah, Eomer um, good morning."

Horror set over the brunette's face as he stared up at his love's brother.

Eomer sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. It's about time you found someone to marry. I was afraid I would have to hunt down someone brave enough."  



End file.
